


Up For The Challenge

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Pack Being Idiots, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Prompt: "Would love to see maybe Stiles sparring off with the pack and effectively kicking all of their behinds. Till Derek comes up of course and pins him in under a second. Que long staring and arousal so thick in the air that the rest of the pack run off gagging."</p><p>~~~ </p><p>I quite liked witing this <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Teen Wolf cast, what I do own is the creative and the work. 
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this anywhere else.©  
> Think you, and enjoy.

"C'mon Stiles! Come train with us!" Scott shouted at him where he was tumbling to the ground with Isaac.

The sun shined bright above them, not a cloud in sight. The pack, is all outside; roughhousing together. Stiles was stretched—humanly—on the porch. They were suppose to be training, but please they are all barely legal teenagers. Derek has long done trying to get their attention, but instead took his leave of acceptance inside, with Laura, who stated 'She was too old for childish games.' And Cora who plainly didn't want to do anything. Allison was at home.

"Train with us. You can take down an alpha or two, but can you fight all of us at once?" Lydia voiced, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Stiles bypassed it. He was barely a member of the Hale pack, he and Derek have been together for short two months, so he assumed they would make comments like the one Lydia did. "Unless you know you can't beat us."

"Yeah! Scaredy cat!" Erica said snarky.

Stiles glared at her. It was an unspoken rule that no animal jokes are allowed. The pack doesn't make cat jokes and Stiles doesn't make dog jokes. (Though when he’s alone, he tells them to himself.)

"You think you can beat me?" Stiles hissed, leaping off the porch, and landing naturally on his feet. It was times like these that Stiles cherished. Others looked at him, and thought of him as weak. There was a reason why there wasn't many were-cats to this day. Even though it was against the law, many still fear and hunted them, him.

Stiles growled lowly in his throat, channeling the five wolves, who gathered in a circle around him. Scott was the first for approach, but Stiles bypassed him, getting Isaac in a choke hold, while foot swept Scott, and pinned both of them down.

Two down.

The approach of Erica and Boyd, was nothing but child's play, and Stiles swiftly pinned the two down.

Four down.

He made a mental note to tell Derek to take training seriously. Stiles turned to Lydia to only feel pain in his face. "Bitch!" Stiles exclaimed, holding his nose. He yelped when he felt his back hit the ground, rolled over when advance to pin him, and she landed on the ground instead. Stiles twisted, and landed Lydia in an Armbar submission.

Five down.

Stiles let the beta up, and went to do the same, but his breath was knocked out of him when he hit the hard surface one again. This time his boyfriend leering above him. Stiles felt the urge to touch his stupidly handsome face, but his arms were pinned above his head.

"Hi." Derek said to him, a ghostly smile on his face.

"Hi, back." Stiles grinned.

"I quite like you like this." Derek whispered, like it was a secret.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, even though he had a pretty idea what. 'Not now penis, the pack is still here.' Stiles thought to himself, hoping his cock would listen.

"I mean, under me. Under my control." Derek smirked at the blush forming on the teen's face. "But more importantly... Mine." The universe was against him as the arousal heated up in his lower region. ' _Dear, god, the lord is testing me_.' It wasn't fair, they haven't even had sex yet!

"Seriously? We are right here!" Scott gagged from a few feet away. Stiles glanced over, sticking his tongue out, only to have it captured by Derek's mouth. Stiles moaned into this kiss, smiling when he heard the pack leave the grounds, and dry-heaving in the process.

They broke away and stared into each other’s eyes, not realizing to themselves they were both falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
